


My Amazing Cousin Kate

by TheMidnightTalebearer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/M, Kissing, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Romance, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer
Summary: Alex is and always has been in love with his older cousin, Kate. This is the story of their life and love together, the perils of being a horny, little, boy, and one hell of an unusual romance.
Relationships: Alexander/Kate
Kudos: 7





	1. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Alex met Kate and fell in love, what she taught him, and how they solved the Great Problem.

My name's Alex, and I love my cousin Kate. I've always loved my cousin Kate. The first time I remember seeing her, I was three, but Mom says she visited the delivery room the day I was born. According to Mom, there was this eerie thing between us where Kate could always seem to tell what I wanted. Mom swears I would make a fuss, and Kate, who was five then, would run over and go, "Alex wants milk," or "Give Alex his teddy bear," or "He just needs cheering up," and she would always be right. I have trouble believing that, but Mom swears it happened. She says Kate used to snatch me out of my crib all the time. My cousin liked rocking me in her arms like a baby doll, singing me lullabies, and pushing me around in my stroller.

My first memory of Kate was in the den of our house. Mom liked me to stay there so I didn't break things in the living room. It was nice in there. The carpet was soft and gray, the windows were huge, and there were seats you could put stuff in under them. I was playing with those little blocks with letters and numbers on the side, the kind grown ups hope will help little kids learn to read. I was trying to figure out what the letters meant when Kate suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

I never saw anything so pretty before. She has red hair, and it was shinning because the sun was hitting it. Her eyes are green with little gold dots in them, and her face was all round and soft and cute. She was smiling down at me, and I felt funny whenever I looked at her, like I wanted to hug her and kiss her and look at her all day long. More than anything, I hoped she would give me a kiss. She didn't. She picked up the blocks instead.

"Hi, Alex," she said nicely. "What'cha doin'?" You ever lick your finger and touch the end of a nine volt battery? The shock you feel? That's how it feels down my back whenever Kate talks to me. "You like these blocks, Alex?"

"Yes," I said. I felt really nervous.

"That's great!" she cried. She sounded really happy. "These blocks are really special. They'll help you learn letters! Want me to show you how?" she asked. I wanted her to stay close to me so I nodded.

Kate taught me the alphabet in a couple of days, and boy was my mom surprised.

"Katie, dear, you're a little genius," she gushed. "And so are you, Alex, sweetheart."

Now my mom, she did kiss me. I kissed her, too, but no matter what happened, I kept looking at Kate. After that, my cousin tried to teach me to read, and I could do it before I turned four. When I read one of those cardboard baby books myself for the first time, Kate lifted me up and gave me a kiss on both cheeks. I was really, really, really really, happy.

Kate taught me a lot of other things too, like colors and numbers and how to write stuff. She tried to teach me to draw, but I suck at that. She tried to teach me to play piano. That I can do. Her mother was in prison, I still don't know for what, so she lived with us, and basically became my big sister. She was bossy. Very bossy. And I didn't like taking orders from anyone but Mom, so we fought a lot, but she always won in the end.

Mom was a waitress, and she had crazy hours. I missed her a lot. Sometimes, I cried about it. She was almost never home at the same time I was, and when she was home, the poor woman was dead tired. I rub her feet a lot because she has to stand to do her job so by the time she gets home, her feet are killing her.

Whenever Mom was missing, she counted on Kate to look after me. My cousin fed me, made sure I did my homework, walked me to school, and fought off my bullies. She did everything, or taught me how to do it. When I misbehaved, she even punished me. I drew the line at being spanked, and got my mother to forbid her to hit me, but she was empowered to put me on time out, take away my toys, ground me, give me chores to do, and assign me her own homework. By the time I was seven, I had a massive crush on her, and because of that, I was usually an angel when she was around.

I knew perfectly well I wasn't supposed to like my cousin. Hell, I had known that when I was three. I couldn't help it though. I tried very, very, hard, but no matter what I did, Kate was all I could ever think of. My favorite thing of all to do was watch her sleep. Awake, she was beautiful, but she was so adorable when she was sleeping it almost hurt. Nothing scared me more than thinking about what Kate would do to me if she ever caught me at it, but I couldn't stop. I knew better than to say anything, though. I'd planned to take my little secret to the grave. I didn't want to hear Kate tell me she couldn't love her own cousin. Honestly, I'd rather be shot. And I had no idea what Mom would do. She was a civil lady until something upset her. So my plan had been to just shut up and be happy Kate existed, but then what I call the Great Problem happened.

If you're a boy reading this, I don't have to say anything. You know what problem I'm talking about already. For the girls though, I'm gonna try and explain it cause it's kinda important to the story. See, I was playing one day, jumping around playing Ninja Turtles, when all of a sudden, this strong feeling came over me. It's real strong, like a craving, but you don't know what you want. All you know is you need to be naked for it. You need to be naked and touch your privates. And it never goes away. Not until you do that. You can't ignore it. Trust me, I've tried.

I tried reading, and video games, and exercise, and cold water, and snacking, and singing and everything else. It just keeps chewing at you until you can't even play right, and whenever you touch your privates, no matter where you hide, your mom pops in to stop you and scold you and sometimes spank you. About the fifth time she caught me, Mom threatened to cut my privates off altogether. I don't think she'd really do that, but it's scary to hear. I used to cry sometimes when it happened because there was nothing I could do about it that wouldn't get me in trouble. The only good things were that, and I don't know how this is possible, but Kate never caught me at it, and if you did it long enough, you got the best feeling in the world.

But for the first time ever, Kate made my problem worse because I started getting that feeling whenever I saw her. She was twelve now, and boy, oh boy, had she changed. She was taller, her hair was longer, and she had breasts like Mom did. I don't remember when she got them, but I could barely stop looking at them, which was truly a problem whenever I needed a bath. See, Kate and I still took baths together, mostly so she could make sure I actually got clean. Before that had just meant splashing around with my cousin. Now, I was completely obsessed with seeing her naked.

I didn't even bother to hide what I wanted, but Kate had no intention of giving it to me. No matter how hard I tried to outsmart her, she got her clothes off and ducked under the bubbles before I could see anything. Somehow, she always diverted my attention before she slipped out again. By the time I looked, she was wrapped in towels and heading off to her room. Each time something like that happened, the need to see her grew stronger. Eventually, I gave up trying and simply begged her to show me.

Every single time we had a bath together the entire time I was seven, I begged her to give me a look at her breasts, or better still, to show me what was between her legs. I had no idea what girls looked like down there. I didn't even know what their privates were called. She refused every time.

"No, Alex. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to do it. It's just not going to happen, no matter how much you ask."

"But Kate-"

"No buts."

"Please?"

"I can't. Why do you want to see so much anyway?"

"I...I...don't know what it's called, but this feeling won't leave me alone. Whenever I look at you-"

"That's called lust, Alex. Your body wants you to do things to girls you're not supposed to until you get older-"

"What things?"

"Alex, you have to try to control-"

"I can't, Kate. It won't go away. Please just let me-"

"I said 'no', Alex."

It went like that every time, but I simply couldn't be talked into giving up. Finally, after months of pathetic pleading, Kate walked me into the bathroom and sat on the covered toilet. With a sigh, she unbuttoned her blouse and pushed up her bra, and I saw her breasts for the first time ever.

They were amazing, just a bit smaller than oranges, with adorable, little, pink, nipples. I reached out my hand to touch one, expecting her to smack it right away, but she let me touch her. I brushed it like I thought it might break, and Kate shivered.

"Thank you," I said quietly, and I put my hands at my sides.

"You're welcome," she replied, and she kissed me on the forehead.

That was the beginning for Kate and me. The first sexy thing ever, but it wouldn't be the last. 


	2. Growing Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Kate and Alex became lovers, Alex learned the word vagina, and Kate make him the luckiest boy on Earth.

My urges didn't go anywhere, but after that, I resolved never to bother Kate with them again. I thought she'd be thrilled that I wasn't pestering her anymore, but instead, she was quiet unless I said something to her. I asked her if something was wrong several times, but she always told me everything was fine. After a few weeks, things got back to normal, and I was sure that's how they were going to stay. But at some point during the following month, she led me in the bathroom and I touched her breasts again.

From then on, once every month, Kate would allow me to play with her breasts for five minutes. She usually closed her eyes, shivered a lot, and sometimes, she made a bunch of whimpering sounds. She told me it felt like what a boy feels when he touches his privates, though she never asked if I did that. Once or twice, she asked me to suck her nipples, and if I was doing that when time was up, she never made me stop.

Things went on like that for the next three years. When I turned ten, as usual, Kate organized the party. I had six friends in total, and all of them made it. So did my mother, who somehow got the day off. Having her home for the entire day was the best gift I got.

Kate was incredible. She got my favorite everything. Ice cream, cookies, cake, pizza, you name it, she got it. She organized a trip to the movies, and then a romp through our local arcade. When my friends went home, she told my mom she wanted to borrow me for awhile, and Kate drove me to the local Toys R' Us. She handed me four fifty dollars bills.

"I'll be right here. Go wild, kid. You've got two hours."

Oh my God! Thank you! Kate? Where did you get-"

"Never mind that, Alex. Get in there and have fun."

I did have fun. It was like my own personal toy run. Two hours later, I came back with a cartload of toys. Kate helped me load them, and we drove back home. When we got there, Kate turned to me and smiled.

"Did you have a nice birthday?" she asked, sounding really sweet.

I just stared at her for about ten seconds, trying not to do the thing I'd just thought of. I couldn't help it, though. I shot right up and kissed her. It was quick, but I'd aimed directly for her lips. I sat back down, with my heart pounding hard, and waited to see what Kate would do. What she did was smile, lean over, and kiss me the French way grown ups use in the movies.

"I've wanted to do that to you for a while now," she said. "It's just-"

"I know. We're not supposed to." I didn't know how I could say anything. My whole body was still tingling from the kiss.

"Listen, Alex, I love you."

"You...you...what?" I sputtered.

"Love you," she repeated. "More than anything. I don't care what we're supposed to do or not. All I care about is whether you love me."

"I've loved you since before I could read," I said quietly. Then we hugged each other for about five minutes. When we went inside, my mom was snoring.

Kate was very good at keeping a secret, so Mom never found out about my newfound relationship. We'd stopped bathing together long ago, but whenever Mom was away, Kate would ask me to fondle her breasts. These days, they were a bit larger than a grapefruit, and she encouraged me to suck them right away. She made much more noise when I did what she wanted, and one day, she said something she never had before.

"Alex, honey, I'll let you see what I have between my legs if you swear to me you'll lick it once I show you. Do you swear?" Her voice made it really clear she was hoping I'd say yes. I did, and Kate eased down her shorts and panties.

"This is called a vagina," she said, opening her legs. "When you get me aroused, it gets very wet."

"Then you must really like me sucking your nipples," I replied. The pretty, fuzzy, little slit in front of me was soaking.

"God yes," she said, moaning. "Your mouth makes me feel amazing. Now please, Alex. You promised..."

She pointed at her vagina, and I moved in closer and kept my word. I licked slowly at first, tasting the stuff that was leaking from her hole. It wasn't bad, but it was odd. Kinda tangy I think, and a bit sour. Have you ever had a fruit that's a little too ripe? Kinda like that. I kinda liked it. Kate started moaning at once, louder than I've ever heard her, and telling me to do things like lick her in circles. Three minutes in, she was gently pushing my head against her hole, urging me to try and push my tongue in deeper. She was shaking a lot and saying she loved me and telling me to lick her over and over. In the end, she wrapped her thighs around my head, let out a scream, and sent a lot of the liquid in her slit into my mouth.

"My God, that felt good, Alex. Thank you. Thank you so much." And she kissed me all over for about two minutes. "Now then, take off your pants. It's your turn now. I'm going to make you feel as good as you just made me!"

Kate had never touched my penis before, except to clean it, but when I did what she said, she put it in her mouth. For a second, I was afraid she'd accidentally bite, but when she started sucking, I forgot my own name for a solid minute. She bobbed up and down, getting her spit on the whole thing and tickling the tip with her tongue. I felt the blood rush into it, and it swelled in her mouth. Kate licked it like a popsicle and sucked it like a straw. She petted the balls underneath, and squeezed my butt a lot. I switched between panting like a dog and urging her to do more. At last, I took her beautiful hair in my hands and rubbed it against my face as that wonderful feeling ran trough me. Her hair felt wonderful and smelled even better. When I finally stopped shaking, Kate drew me into a hug.


	3. Growing Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How life conspires against Kate, and how Kate conspires against life.

I wasn't just happy from then on, I was the luckiest boy on the planet. That is, until I turned eleven, and Kate's mother was finally released. The courts decided to send Kate home. I had never seen her cry before, but now she was sobbing bitterly. My mom understood at once. We'd all been together so long Kate might as well have been saying goodbye to her only brother. Kate wasn't alone. I was crying like a baby, and after all Kate had done for her and me, Mom was too. Kate's mom was very understanding. Once I met her, I couldn't imagine what she'd done wrong. She allowed Kate to stay with us an extra month longer, but in the end, Kate was swept three cities away.

It took me months to fully adjust to life without my cousin. Thankfully, Mom was an assistant manager now, and was home a lot more. Still, I was very often alone in our house, sometimes even overnight. I had a string of babysitters, many of them were nice enough, but none of them was Kate, and I couldn't help misbehaving. So I often ended up sitting for myself and doing my best to avoid thinking about Kate.

One night, halfway through the year, Mom and I were home together. She tucked me in before she went to bed, and I lay there in the darkness and tried to sleep. Then someone's hand clapped over my mouth, and my heart pretty much leapt out of my chest. It's a wonder I didn't wet myself. I was shaking like a leaf.

"Don't scream," a voice said. "Please don't scream." I couldn't believe my ears, but my nose didn't lie. It was Kate alright. I could smell her. I could smell the wonderful, sweet, stuff she put in her hair. I tried to turn around at once, but my cousin held my mouth firm.

"You won't scream?" she asked. I shook my head no. Kate let my mouth go and I turned to her at once. I could barely see her in the darkness, but I got her in a hug anyway. She petted my head and kissed me several times.

"How did you get in here?" I asked her. I really wanted to know. I locked every single door and window out of habit. Unless she was Shadowcat or Hermione, it should have been impossible.

"Never mind that, Alex. What matters is I'm here with you. We're going to have to be really quiet so your mom doesn't hear. I can only stay a little while, and then I have to get back, but I came for one reason only: I'm here to make you happy."

"You did that already." I told her, and I meant it.

"I know, but that's not exactly what I meant to say. What I meant to say is I'm here to make you cum. We're gonna play together for a little while, and I promise you'll enjoy every minute of it."

She had my pajama top open before I could say another word, and she started licking my nipples with the tip of her tongue. They were hard in seconds, and she started sucking, which had me quietly purring like a kitten. She put a hand down my bottoms, and closed her fingers around what I now called my cock when I thought no one was listening. She gave my cock a little squeeze, and gently began jerking while she rubbed the head and my pee hole with her thumb.

"God, I missed you," she sighed between lickings. "Do you like it, honey? Do you like what I'm doing to you?"

"Oh, Katie, yes," I purred. I was in little boy heaven. Immediately, Kate shivered and smiled.

"I've always wanted you to call me that," she said, kissing my lips. "Your mom does it all the time, but I always wanted you to."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. Then I let out a soft moan. I was leaking precum now and Kate was twirling her thumb on my cock head. It felt incredible.

"I wanted you to do it yourself," she replied. "Boy did that take awhile. Oh my, you're really hard, and I feel you leaking. Tell me what you'd like me to do now."

"Please suck it, Katie," I pleaded right away. "Please put my little cock in your mouth."

"Well, it doesn't feel little," she replied, giggling. And she had my bottoms and briefs off quick as thinking. When she put me in her mouth I would have shouted for joy if my mom wasn't getting a well-deserved rest next door.

I was at least two inches bigger than before and Kate couldn't take it all in as easily anymore. But she made it happen, though she coughed and spurted a bit, and she was really sloppy about it. As she bobbed up and down, I felt drool running down my balls and into my crack. It felt awesome, especially when she started sucking my balls instead, and jerking my cock with her hand. I was having a field day when she suddenly stopped everything.

"Oh, no, Katie," I cried right away. "Please? Just a little more."

"Don't worry, angel," she said in her sweetest voice. "I just want to give you something else fun to try." Then she pulled off her top, and I could just barely make out her breasts. "Now sit on my tummy. Yes, just like that. And now I want you to scoot up until you can get your cock between my tits. Good boy," she said. Then she poured oil on everything. Where did it come from? I don't know. Kate may actually be a witch. "And now hump'em," she hissed, and my cock twitched at once. Kate wasn't a hisser, unless she was really turned on. "I'm gonna push'em together, and I want you to hump my tits. Go nuts, Alex, and don't stop until you pop."

Boy did I ever act on instructions. Quietly as I could, the bed would creak if I did it too hard, I pushed my cock in and out of Kate's big tits. She whispered words of encouragement as I humped, and that just turned me on even more. All my movement was warming the oil, and the whole setup was really slippery. It was absolutely the best thing I ever felt, and it only took me about three minutes to start cumming all over her tits. To my absolute surprise, Kate scooped my goo up eagerly. When she had all of it, she put it in her mouth and swallowed. My jaw fell open, but Kate just giggled.

"When you eat my little pussy, you drink mine, don't you?"

She had a valid point, and I nodded in the dark. Then I got off Kate and started sucking her nipples. The oil made them taste funny, but it was edible, almost as if Kate knew what I was going to do.

"Oh, yes. Suck'em, darling. Suck your Katie's tits, sweetheart. Oh roll the nipples around with your tongue, Alex, honey. You're such a good boy, and I swear that I love you. Please make me feel good, honey. Get me all wet down there..."

I love it when she calls me honey, and she know it. I sucked and rolled just as she asked. I could hear her heart start to beat a little faster. She was purring and moaning now, my absolute favorite sounds, and the smell of her hair was really starting to get to me. I took a big lock of long, red, hair and sniffed it deeply. Then I rubbed the silky soft stuff on the side of my face.

"You really love my hair, don't you? Well it's all yours, Alex dear. I'm all yours, Alex. Every bit of me belongs to you. And you, Alex sweetheart, you are all mine. Every little wonderful bit of you belongs to me. Especially that tongue. Oh, that wonderful little tongue of yours. It makes me feel so good. Yes. Please slurp my nipples. Oh, God, Alex, you're gonna make me soak your bed. Oh,...no no no no no! Alex, please don't stop..."

I had no intention of stopping. Not after what Kate did for me. But she'd always given me my favorite things, and I wanted to do the same for her.

As soon as I started tugging down her shorts, Kate groaned and shoved my pillow over her mouth. I spread her legs open and dived at her slit, making the quick, circular licks that I knew she liked best. She started quaking right away, and making a racket that would have brought my mom at once if it wasn't for the pillow. With her free hand, she nudged my head in her pussy, playing with my curly hair, and humping her hole against my mouth. My mouth was full of juice within two minutes, and my face was glazed with the stuff two minutes after that. She actually put her own panties in her mouth before she came, just to make certain no one but me could hear her. She locked her legs around my little head more tightly than usual, and I nearly choked on the amount of juice she squirted. When she was finished, I felt like I'd drank three glasses of water, but it was all worth it for her little satisfied sigh.

"God, I love you," she whispered. And then she made out with me.

After five minutes of that, she asked me to get up and help her change my sheets.

"Otherwise, you'll end up sleeping in a puddle. I'm sorry, Alex. I got carried away."

"There's no natural way you came here WITH a change of sheets handy," I replied, almost certain I was wrong. "Besides, I want to sleep in your juices."

When I said that, Kate stopped in her tracks. Her legs gave way under her, and she fell to the ground. When I got to her, she was wiggling through a small cum. She was rubbing her pussy hard, something I'd never really seen her do before.

"You're going to kill me one of these days," she said when she saw me. "Good Lord, my angel wants to spend the night in my cum. You adorable, precious, lovely, little boy. Why the hell can't I just kidnap you so we can live together for always?"

"Because that would be the death of my mommy," I reminded her, though I wanted to be kidnapped more than anything right then.

Kate sighed and produced a change of bed sheets, assuring me my mother knew what pussy juice stains looked and smelled like. We put the new ones on, an she put the old ones somewhere. Yes, as usual, I couldn't tell you just where.

"Katie?" I said afterward. "One of these days you have to tell me how you do the things you do."

"I'll tell you all of my secrets when I marry you," she replied calmly.

"When..when you...what...?" And I swooned on my newly-made bed.

"Marry you," she said. She cradled me in her arms. "I thoroughly plan to marry you the minute you're old enough."

"But Mom will blow a gasket, won't she?"

"When I marry you, it won't be her choice. No one on Earth will keep me from marrying you except you. Do you want to be married to me?"

"Yes, Katie. Oh, God, yes!"

"Shhh. That's the single nicest thing you've ever said to me. I'll make you the happiest man that ever lived when the time comes. But I have to go now. Don't pout, Alex. I can't help it."

"Will you please turn on the lights so I can see you and say goodbye?"

The lights came on, and I nearly came at once. Kate's hair was frazzled everywhere, and there was still a little oil on her tits and a lot of juice running down her legs. I hugged her tight. As tight as I could manage. I didn't let go of her for three minutes. When I did, I kissed her forehead, and she kissed my cheek.

"Don't you cry, my little angel," she said, brushing away my tears. "Rest assured I'll be back."

The lights went out and Katie vanished. Where or how I still don't know. By morning, every sign she had ever been there was gone, and I almost believed I had the best dream ever. But it wasn't a dream. Katie left me a small present: a braided little shock of the hair I loved so much. It smelled strongly of Katie, and I started taking it everywhere with me to keep me strong in a world without my cousin. It's been a month since her nighttime visit, and I haven't seen Kate since, but I know she'll come back to me someday because she said she would. I've been alive for eleven years now, and I've only learned one thing for sure: nothing on Earth can stop my amazing cousin Kate.


	4. Enter Agatha!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is languishing without his cousin, and a friend of his tries to win his heart. Everything devolves into literal chaos until a genuine miracle happens.

I miss my cousin Kate. I always miss my cousin Kate. I keep the little lock of hair she left with me at all times: in my pocket, under my pillow, in my backpack, everywhere. It's supposed to remind me she'll come back, help me get along without her, you know? But it doesn't work. It just reminds me Kate's not here, and the scent of it, what I call Kate Smell, just makes me miss her even more.

My mom's real worried. See, I don't eat much anymore. I try, because I love my mom, but it all tastes like cardboard to me. Mom understands about Kate, and she's always quiet and patient, but when I refuse most of my dinner, she frowns and sighs and shakes her head. And it's not just the food. I don't play much these days. I can't really get into Laser Tag or Mega Man X or anything. It all feels pointless, and I just end up in my room, pretending to read something until it's time for bed.

School isn't that much better, either. I used to ask and answer questions a mile a minute. Now I barely ever make a peep. You'd think that nothing could ruin recess, no matter how sad and lonely I was, but I mostly just moped around the playground. I have six friends, and they took turns trying to cheer me up, but nothing ever worked, and eventually, they gave up. Well, most of them did. Not Agatha. Agatha stuck by me no matter what.

Who's Agatha? Well, when I was six, Agatha was this tall, lanky, black girl with honey-colored hair and eyes. She beat me up just about every day, until Kate had a little word with her. I don't know what she said, but Agatha never hurt me again. There was an awkward week or two where she didn't do anything. Then she's suddenly leapt upon another one of my bullies, and from that moment on, we were thick as thieves.

Now, at recess, Agatha struggles to get me to play anything. She doesn't let me being all sullen stop her one bit. When I finally agree to something, a foot race say, she lets herself be so silly I just can't help giggling. Whenever that happens, she gets this smile like she won something, and then she gives me a little hug. Yup. Agatha's a hugger. Some days, I eventually end up playing like a human, and it's almost fun again, until I think of Kate. But even though I get all depressed again, Agatha just won't give up. A lot of the time, she follows me home, a thing that makes Mom very happy.

So, yeah, Agatha's awesome. A really good friend. And when she hangs out with me, Mom says I'm almost normal again. Honestly, I like having her around to keep me from thinking about how much I miss Kate. We got through Mega Man together, but it wasn't until halfway through Super Mario World that I realized my friend and I had a huge problem. I really should have seen it coming, but with everything going on, I really wasn't thinking straight.

"I love this part where you ride all the dolphins," Agatha said, clearly trying to draw me out. "I wonder if Yoshi can eat them."

"He can't," I replied her. "I've tried it a lot. It would make getting across the water a bit harder if he could, though."

"That's true. There's the exit up ahead. I like how catchy the music is when you finish a level. Okay, the next level's yours. Good luck!" As she said that, she gave my left hand a quick, little, squeeze.

It felt like a bit of static electricity shot up my arm, and I got nervous right away. Agatha could clearly see it, but she didn't say anything, so I didn't either. I led Mario through the next level, making tons of mistakes, because I felt Agatha's eyes watching me instead of Mario's progress. I didn't say a word, and when I crossed the finish line, I just looked at my friend to let her know it was her turn.

She squirmed uncomfortably for a second or two. Then she started trying to balance her controller on her nose. A few moments of watching that and I was laughing myself silly, which was just what she wanted. All awkwardness gone, we continued rescuing the princess, and with anyone else, the story would end there, but Agatha never gives up.

We were at the door to my house, saying goodbye to each other, when Agatha suddenly moved in to kiss me. As soon as I saw her, I turned my head away. When I looked at her again, her eyes were flaming with hurt and anger.

"Agatha, I..." I sputtered.

"Hush!" she growled at me.

Her fists were balled up, and I was sure I was about to get pummeled. She saw the terror in my eyes, and it made her smile wickedly. She didn't hit me though. She simply marched off home. Nobody saw her again for two days.

When Agatha returned, she tried it again and again, growing more exasperated every time I refused her. I felt like some slimy, horrible, monster. I could clearly see the pain I was causing her. And she'd been so nice to me, put up with all my black moods, and tried to get me to be happy again. But Agatha wasn't Kate, and I love my cousin more than breathing. I just couldn't hurt her.

One day, Agatha just couldn't take it anymore. We were in my bedroom, and her eyes were dripping with tears.

"I hate your cousin!" she roared, shoving me down on my bed. "She's never coming back, Alex! Do you hear me? Never!"

So saying, she started punching me as hard as she could, aiming for my stomach or ears whenever there was a chance. It hurt a lot, but not nearly as much as what she said about Kate. When she said my cousin was gone forever, it felt like Agatha stabbed me in the heart and twisted. I was sure she was wrong, but it had been two months. Kate and I had never been apart that long my whole life.

I was bawling now and trying to fight Agatha off. I knew I was bleeding somewhere because I felt the blood running along my chin. My mother wasn't home, so there was no one to save me. I looked up into Agatha's flaming eyes and begged her to stop.

"Please, Agatha. I'm sorry! I can't help it. I don't want to do this to you it's just..please stop it! Please? You'll kill me if you don't! Agatha! Please! You have to stop!"

I don't think she could hear me anymore. She just had too much grief in her heart. And this would be where the story ended if Agatha hadn't been suddenly snatched away.

"Oh, my God! My little angel! Alex, honey? Can you hear me? Oh, God! You're bleeding! Alex, honey! Please tell me you can hear your Katie! Please!"

I couldn't believe my ears, but warm, wonderful, flowery, Kate Smell wafted over my battered body. I felt her arms cradle me and saw her bright, green, eyes. Kate looked absolutely hysterical.

"Katie?" I coughed. "Katie dear?"

"Oh, thank God!" she sighed loudly, pulling me into a hug. Two months of sadness just overwhelmed me and I fairly soaked my cousin's shoulder.

"There, there, Alex, honey. I'm here now. Don't cry." But she was weeping just as bitterly as I was.

Gently laying me down again, my cousin rounded on Agatha, who glared at her, full of defiant rage. Kate took a knee, so that they could see eye to eye, and then she spoke in a surprisingly sympathetic tone.

"Didn't I ask you not to hurt my angel? You're not six anymore, Agatha. You might have really hurt him. I've told you before: you can't just hit Alex because he loves me. You can't just force him to change his mind and..."

"You abandoned him!" Agatha cut in hotly. "You left him here by himself for two months. Who's been dealing with his depression all this time, struggling to get him to play and eat and be happy? 'Katie dear?'" she asked acidly, growling in my direction. "No. I did that. Not some cousin that pops in when she feels like it. Me! And the only reason he-"

"I didn't abandon him!" Kate said. Her voice sounded like a knife. "I had to go. My mother just got out of prison. There's a lot she needed my help with. And she just got a job now. I've been working, Agatha. I didn't abandon Alex, but I didn't abandon my mother either. I'm going to take my angel to the hospital, and see what you've done to him. I need you to go home now."

Agatha didn't budge until Kate threatened to call her mom, and then the girl slunk away looking like she'd swallowed a glass of vinegar. When she was gone, Kate started alternating between kissing me and tending my wounds.

"I missed you so much," she said tenderly, gently cleaning the scar on my cheek. "I'm so sorry I couldn't come back sooner, but I'm almost an adult now, Alex, and I had to take care of my mom."

"I'm just glad you're here now," I said. Despite being in a lot of pain, I was really, really, happy. "How long can you stay?"

"Just long enough to get you to the hospital and a restaurant. Then," she said, just bubbling over with joy. "Then you're coming with me!"

"What?" I gasped. I was still shocked she was here. Now she was taking me somewhere?

"Your mom says you just refuse to be happy without me, so she's sending you to live with me for the next month. All your stuff's packed away in my trunk. We can-"

"Oh, my God, Katie! Do you really mean it?" I cried out right away. Kate smiled and nodded.


	5. The Miracle Month Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kate reunite in their favorite way.

My mom met us at the hospital, where they determined that Agatha hadn't done anything too serious. I was tender in several places, but otherwise unharmed. My mother told me how happy she was to see me smiling again. I told her I felt guilty about leaving her by herself, but she assured me she would be just fine. Before I knew anything, it was time to go, and Katie helped me into the front seat of her car.

As we drove, I saw something lying across the dashboard that I hadn't seen in several years. It was my teddy bear from when I was little, and it looked and smelled like Katie had been hugging the life out of it. I smiled at that, and struggling with my seat belt, gave Kate a peck on her cheek.

"I love you, too," she said with a laugh. "But I have to focus on the road if we're going to live through this."

It took two hours, but we got to Katie's home: a small apartment sixteen stories in the air. It had two bedrooms, a little closet with a small, stacked washer and dryer, a tiny kitchen, a large living room, and two bathrooms. It was nothing too fancy, but Kate had decorated it well, and the whole thing was as neat as a pin.

"I made a present for you," Kate said as soon as we entered, and she handed me a little cellophane pouch tied with ribbon.

The most wonderfully delicious candy smell met my nose, and I saw the thing was full of gummy bears.

"My favorite!" I said happily. "Thanks, Katie!"

"You're welcome, sweetheart. And before you ask, never mind just how I learned to make gummies. We've got to get you settled in, and then we've got catching up to do!'

The gummies were the single tastiest candies I've ever eaten. They weren't too soft or chewy, and each one seemed to be flavored with very sweet juice. While I was enjoying them, we brought all my stuff in. Yet another wonderful surprise: I was bunking with Kate. She'd emptied out half of her closet and four drawers to accommodate me, and when everything was packed away, she suggested that, since it was evening, we change into our pajamas.

I didn't bother pretending not to watch as Katie eased her shirt over her head.

"I picked up something else you might like," she said in her naughty voice, and I nearly fainted when I saw what she meant.

Kate's breasts were amazing enough on their own, but now she had them covered in a black, lace, bra. I got hard right away. The patterns made her breasts look darker and more mysterious. I was dying to know how they would make them feel. Kate giggled when she saw how mesmerized I was. Then she lowered her shorts, and I saw she had panties to match. My jaw fell open, and I started walking toward Kate at once.

"You're still dressed," she smiled, fighting through her giggle fit. I stripped down to my underwear, and Kate got me into my blue, rayon, pajamas.

Sliding on an overlarge tee shirt, Kate slipped into bed, and I followed her. Right away, she started petting and cuddling me, whispering how much she loved me and how glad she was we were alone. She held me close, resting my head on her breasts, and then we started making out. Kate was much hornier than usual, that was clear right away. Still, she went slowly as usual, squeezing my butt as she kissed me. But when I grabbed her butt, she moaned right away, and pulled her tee shirt out of the way. The lace felt really good to my fingers, and Kate shivered whenever I rubbed it.

"Alex, honey, I'm going to lay on my side, and you slip your arm under my legs. Good boy! Now put the other one over them. That's the way. Now you can reach both of my cheeks at once. I want you to squeeze them for me, Alex. Please squeeze them nice and hard. Oh, yes! Just like that! God, those panties feel good when you do that! Oh yes, sweetheart, keep it up! Squeeze'em hard for Katie! Squeeze'em for your good, little, girl!"

As I did what Katie wanted, she slipped her hand through the fly of my pajamas, cupping the bulge my cock was making in my briefs. Every time she encouraged me to grab her butt, she could feel it twitch and grow a little in her hand.

"Rub it for me, Katie," I pleaded. "Get it all big and hard in your hand. Oh, that feels really good. Squeeze it a little. Make your little angel happy, Katie, dear. Oh, God! Yes, Katie. Jerk it up and down just like that! Yes! Oh, Katie, yes! Take it out and play with it. Rub the head with your thumb like that! It feels so good!"

I slipped Katie's panties down around her ankles and started playing with her fuzzy pussy. It was really warm and just coated in juices. Since there was no one to hear her, she didn't really try to be quiet either. As I rubbed her pussy, she purred and groaned loudly. Soon, she was taking hold of my hand and moving it even faster. She started humping against my hand and panting heavily, all the while managing to jerk my cock expertly.

"Finger me, Alex!" she suddenly begged. "Please, oh please put your fingers inside me!"

I might have done that before, but I don't think so. I let Katie guide my fingers in. She moaned out encouragement as I pushed them in and out of her, and groped her breasts through the lace bra. Watching her hands cup them under the tee shirt looked hot as hell to me, and I grabbed my cock with my free hand. Katie was making lewd grunting noises I'd never heard before and wildly humping herself on my hand. Suddenly, she let out a yell, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She shook and shimmied her way out of the tee shirt and bra, and in the middle of her cum, she looked at me with pleading eyes.

I knew just what she needed, and I fell on her nipples, sucking one and pinching the other. She cradled my head and whimpered loudly as, with a bit of work, I returned two fingers to her slit. She called me her darling, sweetheart, honey, and angel as I nursed her pink, perfect, little, nipple.

"Oh, God, eat me, Alex!" she cried at last.

"Yes, Katie!" I replied, eagerly diving in.

God, I missed my Katie's pussy. I loved the warmth and tanginess of her juices. I loved all the wonderful noises my tongue drew out of her. I loved the way her thighs would shiver and shake. Most of all, I loved to hear her calling out my name as her walls gripped my tongue and her juices sprayed everywhere. She was holding the back of my head with both hands, nudging me deeper still as a second orgasm washed over her, and technically speaking, me too.

"Your turn," she panted when she recovered. "I'm going to give you a treat today!"

She produced her oil again. I'll find out where she hides it someday. She slathered my cock in the stuff, and then, bending over, asked me to do the same to her butthole. Full of excitement, I did as I was was ordered, and she groaned once I slipped my finger inside. When she was good and lubed, she placed my cock at her entrance.

"Push!" she instructed. And I did. "Oh, God, that feels amazing. Just like that, Alex. In and out. Am I making you feel good, honey? Are my butt muscles grabbing your cock?"

"God yes, Katie! This is the best thing ever! Oh, good girl, Katie! Hump it just like that!"

"Grab my hips, Alex! Shove yourself in deeper!"

"Yes, Katie, dear. I bet you'll like this, too!"

"Oh hell yes! You're so good to me, Alex. Rub that pussy for me!"

I was in heaven. Katie's butthole was almost literally milking me, she was making all my favorite sounds, and I was cuddling a bit of her hair. It wasn't long before I began tensing up and Katie said something that made me lose it.

"Cum in me, Alex. Go on. Let it go for your Katie. You know you want to, so-"

She was cut off by my loud grunt as I did what she asked. I had such a powerful cum I nearly fell over. Katie slipped into orgasm number three, and didn't let me take my cock out of her until it was over. I expected it to come out dirty, but it was the color of a peach just like always. I don't know how you clean up in there, but Kate managed it as usual, which made me feel much better when she pushed my cum out into her waiting hand. I was astounded to see her swallow it, just like last time, but she simply flashed me a satisfied smile. As it turned out, she hadn't touched herself since she'd left me for the same reason I hadn't been eating or playing.

And that was the first night of my month with Katie. And there were still at least twenty-nine more to go. As I lay there in the dark, in a puddle of Katie's juices, wrapped up tight in her loving arms, I realized something: I am, and have always been, the luckiest boy who ever lived. And it's all thanks to my amazing cousin Kate


End file.
